Papo Amigável
by CaahT39C
Summary: Quem nunca quis bater um papo amigável comigo? Ah é, ninguém. Enfim, os personagens foram forçados, então eu não posso fazer nada. Rated T porque... Bem, leia a fanfic. Mas esteja avisado de algums coisas um tanto... Exageradas.


- Ah, porcaria! - exclamou Caah massageando a parte em que a sua cabeça bateu na mesa. - Para que que eu fui pegar a caneta?

Caah bateu a caneta furiosamente na mesa. Qual era o problema dela? Seria tão difícil fazer alguma fanfic que prestasse e postar?

Ela olhou de relance para o celular que estava do seu lado. Será que deveria...?

- Não, péssima ideia. - a própria percebeu. - Isso só vai criar mais problemas para a minha cabeça.

_Que já é oca!_ Ela retrucou ironicamente dentro de si. _Não que isso importasse agora._

Ela alternava olhares entre o papel, a caneta que ainda não havia sido usado e o celular. Tentar escrever uma fanfic Amy/Ian? Cairia no clichê. Nataline/Dan? Não... Estava escrevendo uma. Alguma sem ser de The 39 Clues? _Que graça teria?_

Então, em um movimento ágil e uma ideia aparecida no meio do nada, colocou no topo da página "O Que Eu Faria Se Alguns Personagens De The 39 Clues Estivessem Na Minha Frente", e depois abriu um sorriso malicioso.

Que ótima ideia ela acabara de ter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ian<strong>

- Ok Caah, o que você quer? - ele perguntou entediado. - Eu te conheço. Ou você quer me torturar, ou quer que eu fale umas poucas e boas.

A menina abriu um sorriso nem um pouco dócil.

- Olha só. - ela começou. - Um conselho? Vai agora para Boston e fale com a Amy. Conquiste o coração dela e faça as fãs do seu casal felizes. Beija a Amy, diz que a ama e faça coisas românticas com ela. Ah, hoje* é o dia internacional do sexo. Aproveite e começe por aí.

Ian arregalou os olhos.

- O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

Caah revirou os olhos.

- Ah é, esquece. Você pensa nisso todo dia. _Em seus sonhos._

A última coisa que a menina viu e sentiu foram dois olhos furiosos vindo na direção dela e um estrangulamento.

* * *

><p><strong>Evan<strong>

- Caroline, eu já disse que não é culpa minha que-

- _FODA-SE QUE NÃO É CULPA SUA!_ - a Cahill vociferou. - VOCÊ VAI AGORA NA CASA DA AMY, TERMINA COM ELA E DIZ QUE TÁ COM... AH, SEI LÁ! A JADY!** E APROVEITA E DEPOIS VAI PARA O CEMITÉRIO, PORQUE A SUA COVA JÁ FOI ESCAVADA!

Evan levantou uma sobrancelha, confuso. E, sem nem poder ter um reflexo, recebeu um tapa de Caah.

- IDIOTA!

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie<strong>

- Muito bem, Caroline. Pode me dizer o que você quer? - Natalie levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente alinhadas.

Caah sorriu dócilmente para Natalie, apesar de seus olhos não expressarem nada de dócil.

- Eu quero que você vá agora em Boston - aproveita e segue o seu irmão - e fale com o Dan. Porque _todo mundo_ sabe que você ama aquele quase ninja.

Caah nem teve tempo para reagir ao dardo lançado por Natalie sobre ela.

* * *

><p><strong>Dan<strong>

Dan apresentava uma cara de tédio.

- Posso ir agora?

- Não. - Caah ordenou. - Nem pense nisso.

Dan estava sentado no sofá do escritório da sua prima. Ela o chamou aqui, mas ele ainda não sabia o porquê.

- Quero bater um papo amigável - Dan pensou ouvir um sussurro de "ou não". - Sobre..._ Ela._

Dan arregalou os olhos e engolhiu a seco. Ela? Como Caah sabia de...

- O que... Como...

- Ah, por favor, fale sério. - Caah rolou os olhos. - Eu vejo o jeito que você olha para ela. Além de você não saber esconder o seu caderninho lindo de desenhos com coração escrito-

- COMO VOCÊ TEVE ACESSO A ESSE CADERNO? - Dan se levantou e apontou o dedo na cara da prima.

Caah também se levantou e usou o seu olhor assassino sobre o primo.

- Só pense no que está fazendo. Ah, e se prosseguir com a ideia, lembre-se que hoje* o dia internacional do sexo, por favor, lembre-se da-

- CONTINUE A SENTENÇA QUE SERÁ A SUA ÚLTIMA! - Dan esbravejou, quase enforcando a pobre prima.

- Acha mesmo que eu tenho medo de você? - Caah perguntou séria. - Acha mesmo que você, _Daniel Arthur Cahill_, pode me ganhar em uma luta? - ela mostrou o seu punho, e Caah estava usando um soco inglês.

O primeiro pensamento de Dan depois de Caah iniciou a sua fala fora: "Aff, quem essa garota pensa que é?"

E o primeiro pensamento de Dan após ver o soco inglês foi: _"Fudeu."_

- Dan... - Caah sorriu malicosamente. - Qual é. Vai querer mesmo me machucar?

Dan engolhiu a seco e apenas sacudiu a cabeça, em sinal de negação, apesar de querer quebrar o rosto da prima pelo o que ela iria dizer.

- Bom. Muito bom. Se algo sair errado, já sabe onde é o meu endereço. - Caah deu uma piscadela indecente para Dan e saiu.

Dan levantou a sobrancelha e acompanhou a saída da prima com os olhos.

Ela estava bêbada ou _o que_?**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Amy<strong>

- Desculpa Caah, mas o que você está me pedindo é impossível de aco-

- Foda-se se é impossível, torne possível! - Caah reclamou irritada.

- Você está realmente me pedindo para tornar uma coisa impossível em possível? - Amy perguntou sarcasticamente.

Caah suspirou.

- Olha, eu sei que é difícil aceitar a dor de uma traição, ou de uma perda. Eu sei o quanto você chorou e quando ainda chora por dentro. Mas abra uma pequena excessão... Por favor! Por mim! - Caah abriu os seus olhos de cachorro molhado na chuva.

Não funcionaram.

- Eu nunca vou ver aquele babaca de novo, Caah. Desculpe.

E Amy foi embora, deixando para trás uma Caroline enfurecida e chateada.

- O QUE CUSTA LIGAR PARA O IAN, CARACA?

* * *

><p><strong>"Hamilton" -<strong> Caah escreveu na folha, mas logo rabiscou. Hamilton? Como assim Hamilton?

Ela o odiava! O que supostamente falaria para ele?_ "Hey, meu nome é Caah. Eu te odeio. Nem pense em namorar a Amy."_ Por acaso isso faria sentido?

* * *

><p>Caah suspirou. Estaria aquela lista terminada? Todos os outros personagens eram irrelevantes para a menina. Os que ela mais se importavam já estavam incluídos. Era isso o fim de uma ideia brilhante que ela tinha acabado de-<p>

A campainha tocou, interrompendo a sua linha de pensamentos.

- JÁ VAI! - ela gritou de seu quarto.

Ela correu até a porta e, quando a abriu, desejava não tê-lo feito.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui? - ela perguntou atordoada para a figura na sua frente.

A pessoa rolou os olhos e entregou algo na mão da menina.

- Aqui, não quero pertubar a madame. Mandaram te entregar, alguém deixou hoje isso para você.

Era um embrulho do tamanho de um livro. Ou seja, deveria ser um livro. O pacote era vermelho e tinha um pequeno cartão preso.

- Dispensado. - Caah ordenou e fechou a porta.

Imediatamente rasgou o embulho e encontrou um pequeno caderno preto, com as inicias "C.C.".

Confusa, leu o cartão. Podia-se ler:

_"Sem ideias para fanfics? Acho que isso pode te ajudar._

_- A"***_

Caroline abriu um pequeno sorriso e voltou-se para o caderno. Abriu-o e viu um recado escrito logo na primeira folha:

_"Algumas pessoas são tão maravilhosas que precisam de algum tipo de prova para mostrar o que ela precisam se orgulhar."_

Levantou uma sobrancelha e começou a folhear o caderno. Ela podia ver, escrito à mão, pequenas frases, que ela pôde reconhecer de onde vinham.

E a última seria o final desta que você, leitor, está preste a terminar de ler.

_Aquele que se perde no próprio erro, acaba cometendo um acerto._

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey meu povo! <em>DESCULPA, DESCULPA, DESCULPA!<em> Mas não deu para postar no dia que eu previ! DDD:**

**Bem, agora vou explicar os "*" da fanfic.**

***- Lembrem-se que eu já escrevi e tive essa ideia faz tempo, ou seja, quando_ realmente_ era o dia internacional do sexo . Eu ri muito imaginando essa cena, e a cara do Ian e do Dan.**

****- A Jady disse um insulto a um dos meus casais preferidos: Percabeth. Esta aí a tortura da dita cuja. JADY, VOCÊ NAMORA O EVAN TOLLIVER A PARTIR DE AGORA.**

*****- Qualquer comparação com Pretty Little Liars, dispense. Esse "A" não matou ninguém, e ninguém sabe quem é esse "A", só EU!**

**Enfim, gostaram? Lembrem-se que é uma paródia, ou seja, VOCÊS RIRAM? D:**

**Essa última frase pode ter ficado um pouco estranha, mas se vocês olharem bem, aplica-se a minha atual situação.**

**Então é isso, reviews? Hein? Me perdoam? D:**

**~CaahT39C**


End file.
